


Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Series: La dizaine du drabble [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Être pressé ne sert à rien.
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: La dizaine du drabble [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Collections: Poulécriture





	Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre

D'un mouvement habile, Sabo enleva le haut de Kuina avant de se jeter avidement sur sa bouche. Il ne se lassait jamais de l'embrasser, de goûter sa peau de ses lèvres, de la découvrir de sa langue et de toucher son corps du bout des doigts, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Chaque soupir de plaisir et gémissement timide qu'il arrivait à lui arracher était une victoire.

Il referma la porte derrière eux, plaquant Kuina contre celle-ci avant de se figer lorsqu'elle poussa un cri de douleur.

« **Aïe ! La poignée !** »

Sabo grimaça et s'excusa... Ça leur apprendrait à être aussi pressés.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
